


Staci Pratt’s First Christian Band Concert

by Boatie



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Public Sex, dirty talk - barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boatie/pseuds/Boatie
Summary: Eden’s Gate is a popular Christian band. Staci was never really into them, but Hudson and Dep loved them, and also happened to have an extra ticket to the concert. Staci ends up having sex with the drummer on accident.





	Staci Pratt’s First Christian Band Concert

Staci had heard Eden’s Gate quite a few times, Hudson and Dep practically worshipped the ground the band walked on, and often played it when on patrol.

Joseph, the lead singer, had a good voice, like “an angel” Dep had said. Staci couldn’t deny that, though he noticed that everyone seemed to sing.

John, the guitarist, would often do back up vocals for Joseph, and as far as Staci knew had his own few songs own the album. Dep had thirsted heavily over John all time, having a picture of the man in the rearview mirror of his car.

Faith, was the piano player as well as other things like a tambourine, second guitarist, and she even contributed vocals at some points. Deputy Burke had made off handed comments about how hot she was, though Staci doubted he actually listened to the band.

Lastly, was Jacob, and he played drums, and that’s all he really did. Staci hadn’t ever heard his voice contribute ever, and the others never really talked about him other than that he was the quietest out of the siblings.

He knew what John looked like, and Faith to some extent as he saw Burke looking at some questionable things on his phone about the girl, not a fun story. But the oldest and middle sibling were a complete mystery to him, though if John and Faith were any indication, the other two were probably solid 15/10.

“Hey, Stace!” Hudson said as she approached him with Dep trailing not far behind.

He turned around and waited for his friends to catch up, they had smiles on their faces, that didn’t usually mean good for any of them.

“What?” He asked his eyebrows furrowed as his friends shrugged before Dep poked him in the side. He keened to the side and glared at the other man.

“Where you listening to Eden’s Gate?” He asked excitedly making Staci roll his eyes. He was, but only because it had come on his radio and he didn’t feel like changing the station.

“Yeah, you guys got it stuck in my head for Pete’s sake! They’re all you guys listen too!” He responded making his friend chuckle before stopping in front of him. They looked at each other, before holding out a piece of paper.

He looked confused at them before grabbing it and looking at it. “Eden’s Gate” it read, making him sigh.

“Why don’t you invite Burke?” He asked making Dep and Hudson scrunch their noses.

“Because he’s just going to be an asshole the entire time!” Hudson responded making Staci and Dep chuckle.

He looked at the tickets again, “Fine, but there better be booze there.”

The other two high fived, saying “yes” before they all headed off to work. ‘Great,’ was the only thing that went through Staci’s Head.

———

The venue was packed full of people, many having the Eden’s Gate logo somewhere on their clothing. Staci felt starkly out of place without one, and felt happy that Dep had brought him a shirt to change into.

“I’ll be back,” he said, heading towards the bathroom, but it was packed. He sighed, looking around before his eyes landed on a staff sign.

He rolled the idea around in head for a moment, before hurrying through the door. It was pretty dark, but he noticed two people walk out of a door, the night light making him know it was a bathroom.

He quickly entered and took a deep breath, “Not so crowded,” he said to himself as he turned to put on the shirt.

He was met with a tall ginger man, he was looking down at Staci with a blank expression.

“O-Oh, I didn’t know anyone was in here,” he stuttered out as the man looked him up and down. They stood their of a moment, Staci not really knowing what to do, as the guys eyes continued to explore him.

He eventually swallowed thickly, before scratching the back of his head, “Um, I’ll just leave-“

“You here for the concert?” The guy finally asked, and oh god, his voice was hot. Not that that guy wasn’t, not whoever this man was, he was a good 20, but his voice sealed the deal for Staci, making his face light up bright red.

“Yeah, my friends invited me cause they have an extra ticket and I casually listen,” he responded diverting his eyes towards the ground, which only landed on the guys hands. They were big, oh god.

“Really?” The guy asked, his hand reaching up to scratch his beard before nodding, “Well, we have a little time before the concert starts.” Staci couldn’t tell if the guy was talking to him or himself, but he stepped closer.

Staci backed up, his ass hitting the sink which his shaking hands come down to rest on, “W-What?” The man took a step forward grabbing Staci’s arm and lifting it.

Staci’s heart dropped when he realized he still had on his rainbow bracelet, this guy was probably some big bigot ready to murder him. How could he have forgotten about it?

Staci looked into the mans eyes, probably looking down right terrified, that got a smirk from him.

“Your gay huh?” He asked as Staci just stared at him wide eyed, before watching the man pull his bracelet off and onto his own wrist, “if you want this back, you’ll have to come to another concert.”

That confused Staci before the man leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Staci’s. He moaned out in surprise, fighting minimally before giving in and pulling the guy closer.

On a sink wasn’t the ideal place to be doing this, Staci realized as his lower back dug into the faucet and if anyone had to pee they’d be seen. Not that Staci really thought anyone would really try to come after.... this guy? He didn’t his name, did he?

When they pulled back for air, Staci panted out, “Name?” Which got a chuckle from the other.

“Jacob,” he responded, Staci nodded before feeling those big hands on his thighs, “I think I’m going to call you Peaches.”

“My name’s Staci,” he corrected, narrowing his eyes at Jacob who only smirked.

“Whatever, Peaches,” He said before kissing him again, Staci rolled his eyes but kissed him back, moaning quietly when Jacob his hand up his shirt, rough hands ghosting up his body. He shivered slightly when Jacob’s thumb briefly brushed his nipple, he heard the other chuckle.

They broke apart to remove Staci’s shirt and flannel, throwing them next to Dep’s shirt on the floor.

Jacob went to Staci’s neck, bite and nipping making Staci squirm and groan, “No marks! My friends will kill me,” he managed to get out before hearing Jacob growl, and feeling him bite down harshly.

Staci let out an admittedly loud and girly moan, his face was 10x more red after that, Jacob’s face was one of amusement.

“You’re a little freak, huh?” He asked raking his nails down Staci’s sides.

“N-No!” Staci said quickly before Jacob attached his mouth to one of Staci’s nipples and began biting and pulling, result in another embarrassing moan. “Ugh, just... hurry up, already.”

Jacob looked at him, before roughly slamming his hand to Staci’s crotch, getting broken moan for the other.

“I’ll go at whatever pace I please,” he growled palming Staci through his jeans, and making him whimper and thrust into his hand.

“Okay,” he responded out of breath, whimpering when Jacob removed his hand.

“Hop of the sink, and bend over it,” Jacob said, making Staci nod. He slid off the sink hurriedly, and bent over the sink, he could see Jacob in the mirror. The ginger was staring at him like he was some kind of prey.

“Nice ass, Peaches.” He complemented, before leaning over Staci, placing his hand on Staci’s ass. He could feel Jacob’s ring and middle fingers slide between his cheeks through his jeans and apply pressure to his hole. He let out a pathetic whimper, getting a dark chuckle from Jacob, “such a slut, who would’ve thought I’d find you here of all places.”

“I’m not a slut- mmmph!” Jacob swiftly stuffed his fingers in Staci’s mouth.

He got close to Staci’s ear, and growling “Suck,” before biting his ear lobe.

Staci didn’t need to be told twice and went to sucking, getting his fingers as wet as he possibly could. His pants were tight, painfully so, making him whimper went Jacob shifted slightly to remove his belt buckle.

“God bless,” Jacob said, as he pulled Staci’s pants and underwear down in one go, “you got a really nice ass, Peaches,” he ran one hand over his left cheek, before giving it a rough slap. Staci gagged on Jacob’s fingers, making his moan sound a little bit more broken than Staci actually was.

“That should be enough,” and with that, Jacob pulled his fingers out of Staci’s mouth, and spread his ass. Jacob looked at Staci’s little puckered hole, making him smirk, “this isn’t your first time, right?”

Staci shook his head no, which seemed to making Jacob smirk, and shove one of his fingers in all in one go. Staci groaned in pain, glaring at Jacob, “Asshole,” he grunted before feeling the second. It punched the air out of his lungs, making him grip the sink for support.

He felt the third after a few seconds, it made Staci shake in frustration as Jacob as hitting his prostate head on every time.

“Please! Just hurry!” He moaned looking back and staring into the other mans eyes.

“Fine, since you asked so nicely,” he responded, unzipping his pants, Staci noticed he hadn’t removed an ounce of clothing at all during this, and he was butt naked! He was to horny to truly care, but he would probably complain about it later.

Jacob wasn’t huge but he had to be above average, that made Staci sweat a little bit more, no wonder he took so much time for prep.

He swallowed thickly when Jacob placed himself at Staci’s entrance, “brace yourself,” he said simply, holding onto Staci’s hips and pushing in quickly.

Staci cried out, as Jacob waited for him to adjust, rubbing the small of his back with his thumbs. After a few moments, Staci took a deep breath and looked at Jacob. He nodded his head and the other pulled out slightly and thrusted back in.

Staci moaned, Jacob being merciful enough to go slow while he got used to this. Staci got the hang of it pretty quickly, and started meeting Jacob’s thrusts, and that’s when Jacob started to speed up.

Soon he was pounded into Staci, and the smaller man was just a puddle, whining and moaning out ramblings. Then Jacob pile drived Staci’s prostate, making him cry out, tears filling his eyes as Jacob continued to hit it.

“Close!” Staci whimpered making Jacob squeeze his hips tighter. A few more thrusts and he was cumming all over the bathroom floor. His vision whited out, and he went limp as Jacob thrust a few more times before planting himself deeply in Staci and cumming.

It was warm and made Staci’s insides feel full. Jacob pulled out tucking himself back into his pants and looking at Staci.

“You alright?” He asked as Staci nodded, waiting a few more moments before standing up straight, he could feel Jacob leaking out of him. He whimpered, rubbing his lower back to sooth the pain there.

“I hate to leave you like this, but I have to go,” He said, sorrow in his voice making Staci nod and wave him off.

“You’re fine, I can take care of this,” he responded, giving Jacob a small, tired smile. The red head nodded, giving him the same small smile before swiftly leaving. Staci grunted as he realized he’d have to clean himself out.

“Asshole..” he grumbled.

———

When he finally made it back to the audience, he was walking with a slight limp and was trying to hide the bite mark Jacob left on his neck.

“There you are! Where have you been?” Hudson asked, as she wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him tight. His hips aches and bruises burned but he just smiled through the pain.

“I want lookin for you guys!” He said, making the two nod and let him go.

“Alright, let’s head towards the front! I want to see them up close!” Dep said, as they pushed through the crowd. Staci thanked god that they didn’t press any further.

They got pretty close to the front went they waited for Eden’s Gate to come on, “You missed the opening band, they were decent, but I can’t wait for Eden’s Gate!” Dep gushed as he squealed happily, “I hope John wears that half open button down!”

“Hey, pure thoughts,” Staci joked which got a laugh from Hudson and a playful eye roll from Dep.

Soon the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered, Joseph walked on stage, the crowd grew louder, then John, louder, after that Faith, and then... Jacob? Staci’s eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped open. Holy shit... Holy Shit... HOLY SHIT!

He just got destroyed in a bathroom by Jacob Seed! The Jacob Seed! He blinked a few times, before he and Jacob made eye contact. He smirked and Staci nearly keeled over.

“Are you alright, Stace?” Hudson asked as he looked at the ground, how in the hell had he not connected that?? His name was fucking Jacob for Christ sake!

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he responded with a smile, as the first song began. Staci couldn’t help but join in the the cheering, hoping Jacob could hear him.

———

After the concert was over, Staci lingered by the door hoping to see Jacob one last time. There would be no way he would be able to come to another concert, he was just going to tell him to keep the bracelet.

“Jacob!” He said, as bodyguards walked around the band, Jacob’s head snapped in his direction, “Just keep the bracelet!” He yelled as he watched Jacob’s eyebrows come together.

He simply reached out, grabbing Staci and yanking him into the circle of body guards, “What?” He asked making Staci look at the ground.

“There’s no way I’ll be able to make it to another concert, so just keep the bracelet okay?” He said touching Jacob’s wrist. The taller man looked down at Staci’s hand on his wrist.

“Can you make it to Hope County in a few months?” He asked as Staci smiled gently.

“I live there,” he said as Jacob smiled gently, and rubbing his thumb across Staci’s hand.

“Look like I’ll being seeing you soon, oh and,” he said pulling a sharpie out of his pocket, jotting his number into Staci’s wrist, “for you.”

His face was red as the guards start telling Jacob they had to keep moving.

“I’ll see you later, Peaches!” He called before Staci was pushed back into the crowd of people, with a smile smile on his lips.


End file.
